


Sweet

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adorable Sherlock, Blow Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romantic John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7270987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock wrinkles his nose, even though he secretly likes the nickname. “‘Honeybee’? Really, John.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock: John, you disgust me.  
> John: Ah, so you've discussed me!  
> (I totally didn't steal that from Hamilton or anything. *wink*)

Sherlock, as usual, wakes to the sensation of John covering his skin in kisses. “Mmm,” John hums happily, sensing Sherlock shifting in his arms. Kiss. “Morning, honeybee.” Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Sherlock wrinkles his nose, even though he secretly likes the nickname. “‘Honeybee’? Really, John.”

“What?” Kiss on his shoulder. “You like bees.” Kiss on his neck.

“Yes, but _honey_ bee?”

“Yeah.” Sherlock can feel John’s lips curve into a smile against his shoulder blade. “Because, well…you’re so _sweet_.“

“ _John_ ,” complains Sherlock, flushing, hiding his smile in the pillow.

“I mean it, look at you,” John laughs, rolling Sherlock over onto his back, hovering over him. He kisses the side of Sherlock’s neck he’d been neglecting. “You’re the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Oh please…John,” Sherlock suddenly gasps as John’s mouth finds his nipple and teasingly suckles. Damn him, Sherlock thinks as his morning erection swells. John knows very well how sensitive Sherlock’s nipples are.

“Mmmyes?” John asks with a naughty smile as he tongues the other nipple.

“Mmmph! John,” groans Sherlock, his hips bucking.

John wickedly kisses the rest of the way down Sherlock’s soft belly, pausing briefly only to nuzzle Sherlock’s navel, making Sherlock softly mewl. He peppers Sherlock’s hipbones with soft brushing kisses that tickle and make Sherlock shiver. He gives Sherlock’s inner thighs the same treatment.

“Hmm, what have we here?” John eyes Sherlock’s erect cock, licking his lips filthily. Sherlock moans at the sight, and his cock twitches.

John brushes his lips along the side of his shaft, then kisses the moist tip. “ _Mmm_ ,” John exaggerates, licking Sherlock’s precome from his lips. Then he slides the head into his mouth and serenely sucks, his eyes closed.

Sherlock whimpers, fighting the urge to thrust upward. John’s wet tongue swirls around the tip, and the soft suction of his lips feels _incredible._ John strokes the underside of his shaft, the sensitive vein underneath, with the back of his fingers as he continues to gently milk the fluid leaking from Sherlock’s tip. Sherlock’s hands fist in the sheet. “John, _please_ ,“ he whispers.

John chuckles gently, and taking pity on him, pulls the whole of Sherlock’s cock into his mouth. Sherlock feels himself bump the back of John’s throat and moans loudly, arching his back.

John’s head bobs up and down him, like a kid eating a popsicle in the summer, making obscene sucking noises that only make Sherlock flush harder and heighten his arousal. Doctor John Hamish Watson has no shame.

Sherlock is close, John can feel it. He slides off Sherlock momentarily to catch his breath and says, in a voice husky with arousal, “come on, honeybee. Let go.” Then he engulfs Sherlock once more.

With a cry, Sherlock spills into John’s mouth, and John reverently swallows every drop. He crawls back up Sherlock’s body and gives him the first kiss on the mouth of the morning, sliding his tongue into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock can taste himself and moans, kissing the man he loves even deeper.

John breaks their kiss with a loud smack and a devilish grin. “See? Told you you were sweet.”

Sherlock blushes.


End file.
